


Because I Love You

by minxwt



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, First time I love you, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, SORRY FOR MY ENGLISH, Thomas is mentioned - Freeform, sorry for my grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxwt/pseuds/minxwt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's during a fight they say I love you for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> So, I've written this fic for another fandom, and made some changes to post again since I like minewt too much!  
> English is not my first language, so, probably, there'll be a lot of grammar mistakes, hopefully it still understanble haha.  
> Enjoy it :)

“I told you Newt, nothing happened there... You should know it was impossible for anything to happen since we needed to hide from the Grievers and we had to care of Alby!" Minho spoke-yelled at Newt, who was sitting on the table in the Map Room.

“I know, Min… But…” Newt's voice was cracking when he was cut off by Minho.

“But what?” Minho asked impatient.

“It's just... You two have been so close since that night, and then Tommy became a runner and you two are spending more time together than us. And... The guys are talking about you two, I don't know what, but they've been talking" Newt couldn’t hold the tears anymore and just let them stream down his face.

Minho and Newt had been closed in the room for a few hours since Minho came back from the maze. They’d been discussing the night Minho and Thomas spent in the maze, and how they had been so close since then.

“There's nothing happening between us, if anyone thinks that... They're wrong! Thomas entered the maze to try and save Alby, and then YOU made him a runner" Minho said pointing to Newt. "You should trust me Newt, I’m with you. We’ve been together for two months, you should trust me already!” Minho was speaking louder than usual and Newt was shrugging on the table. The Asian boy was standing, folded arms, looking at the blue-eyed boy. “Why is it? Why don’t you trust me? Why don’t you believe in our relationship and our promises?”

“It’s just… It’s just because we haven’t told many people apart from Alby... We don’t know if they others are going to accept this relationship…” Newt was whispering.

“I told you Newt, if they don't accept, we’re going to fight for it!” Minho cut Newt off again.

“They will probably put us in the slammer forever" Newt got up table and walked towards the mirror, he and Minho stared at each through the reflection.

“And?” Minho asked. He knew there was something else.

“I’m afraid, ok?” Newt said looking at Minho through the mirror. Minho frowned. “I’m afraid you’re going to leave if no one else supports us, I’m afraid you’re going to deny everything we have if our relationship ever comes up. I’m afraid you’re going to find someone else better and just realise I’m too dumb, too bad, too immature” Newt said while crying silently.

“Oh my god, Newt, please! We’ve talked about it a million times already! I’M NOT LEAVING. WHY ARE YOU SO INSECURE?” Minho yelled, but when Newt closed his eyes toughly and deeply breathe, the black-haired boy totally regretted. Newt turned to face Minho, red eyes and stained cheeks.

“CAUSE I LOVE YOU, YOU IDIOT!” Newt yelled and as soon as he said it, he regretted his words and put his hands on his mouth hoping that Minho hadn’t heard him. Newt also closed his eyes and he felt when someone approached his body and took his hands out of his mouth, holding it.

“Hey Newt, open your eyes” Minho demanded and Newt opened his blue eyes, a little afraid. 

“What’d you just say?” The Asian boy asked calmly.

“No-nothing” Newt stuttered.

“I know you said something… I heard you” He winked. “I just wanted you to say it again, cause it sounds amazing coming out of your mouth” Minho loosened one of Newt's hand to stroke the blonde’s boy cheek. “Say it again”.

“No!” Newt avoided looking to Minho's eyes and blushed.

“Please Newt, I wanna hear you saying it” Minho pleaded and used his free hand to make Luke look at him.

“I said I love you!” Newt blushed even harder this time while eyeing Minho.

That was the first time one of them had said “I love you” to the other. They were together for two months, but never get the chance or the right moment to say it.

“Good! ‘Cause I love you two!” Minho said and Newt smiled shyly. “And don’t even think again of me leaving you! If one day this relationship gets to an end, it’s going to be you leaving me, I’ll never leave you!” Newt was going to protest, but Minho stopped him “If they don't accept us, I’m going to stay with you even so… I’m ready to come out wherever you want, I’m sure they’re going to support us. Don’t you hear they whispering what we do here alone everyday? I'm pretty sure they already know, but just don't wanna say. Don’t be afraid of anything Newt… I’m here and here I’m staying. I wanna take care of you, I wanna protect you and I wanna love you as much as I already love!” There were only a few inches separating the boys, they were so close that their breaths were too mixed to distinguish which one belonged to each boy. Newt widened his eyes in surprise. “Yeah Newt, I love you!” And Minho also said the three words for the first time as well.

And after that, Minho closed the gap between them and their lips met and their eyes shut. Minho's hand went from Newt's face to his waist and the black-haired boy pulled the blonde boy close. Newt wrapped his arms around Minho's neck and his hands wound into Minho's hair. The kiss was calm and passionate, as they were kissing for the first time, ‘cause now there was a new sentiment, there was the love which had been shared seconds before. Soon, Minho licked Newt's bottom lip and the blonde opened his mouth for him and their tongues met on the way and synchronized movements started while both of them explored the other’s mouth. Minho's hands travelled up and down Newt's back and Newt pulled Minho's hair a little, and like that they kissed until being interrupted by someone opening the door.

“Er… guys” They both stopped kissing and looked towards the door, there was Alby. “Sorry for interrupting your moment, but food is ready and everyone is asking for you, you better go before someone else find you like this" He said embarrassed.

“Ah, ok!” Minho said. “Thanks Alby" He smiled.

“No worries” Albu smiled back and left the room.

“Let’s go?” Minho asked offering his hand to Newt, who was a little shocked by the action.

“Yeah!” Newt answered taking Minho's hand. They started walking, but before reaching the door the blonde one stopped, Minho looked at him. “I love you!” Newt said, still shyly.

“I love you too, Newt!” Minho said smiling. “And I always will!” He pecked the blonde's boys lips for the last time before they leave to start a (most probably) new life .

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?  
> I hope you liked!  
> Byeeeee


End file.
